Lily Mac Entire The Diary Of A Hogwarts Student
by fatal femme
Summary: Lily Mac Entire is a ex Beaxbatons student that has decided to go to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and who knows what happens! Takes place in the fifth book, anything that happened in The OOTP did not occur.
1. August 19th

Lily Mac Entire  
The Diary of a Hogwarts Student  
  
August 19th  
Today I got an owl from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, accepting me to go to their school!!!!!!!!!! I am so excited. I also got a list of stuff to get. That is why I am going to Diagon Alley today, to get my stuff for Hogwarts. I am going to be in my fifth year. Gee, I hope Fleur doesn't forget me!! She is the one who told me about Hogwarts. She went there last year for the Triwizard Tournament and entered. I was there too, but I only saw the Final Task. She told me all about it and what it was like in the beginning. She also told me a lot about Harry Potter, a boy who goes to Hogwarts. I have also seen and read a lot about him in "The Daily Prophet", a wizard newspaper. Actually, I think he's rather cute. But shhhh, don't tell anyone I said that!! Well, I gotta go to Diagon Alley I'll write tomorrow!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. August 20th

August 20th  
I start Hogwarts on September 1st. I have to be at Kings Cross Station around 11:00am and I have to get on Platform 9 ¾. Hmmm. that's an odd sounding platform... I hope I make a lot of friends at this school. I also hope to be friends with Harry Potter. yeah, right, wishful thinking. Yesterday was a fun day, I went everywhere in Diagon Alley. Mr. Olivander's wand shop, (I had to get a new wand because KiKi, my little sister, snapped my old one in half): ( , I even got a new broomstick, "The Firebolt 3000." I think I am going to try out for the Quidditch team. It is a game where you fly around on broomsticks catching, hitting, and chasing balls and stuff, it is really hard. Guess what? I just found out that we get to go to Hogsmead on weekends! I read that Hogsmead is the only all wizard community in Europe! Well, I won't be writing for a couple of days because I have to pack and spend time with my family because I won't be seeing them for a while. I'll write on the 1st!  
Lily Mac Entire 


	3. September 1st

September 1st  
I am just brimming with excitement and nervousness. In a while I will be leaving to go to Hogwarts. I will be staying there until June. 8 months in the same school as Harry Potter!!! I am almost finished packing but I need to find Lavender so I can put her in her new cage and leave. I got her cage at the care of magical creatures shop and I love it! It is made of real gold and some of it is painted lavender. ironic, isn't it... It has a velvet drape that I can put over it when she's sleeping. It is sooo cool and she seems to like it. Boy, I'm going to miss this place. I always get homesick whenever I leave. I haven't lived in this house for my whole life though. Before the divorce, I lived at Number 4 privet drive with both my parents, now I only live with my mom. Our neighbors were the Dursley's. They had one son, Dudley; he was sooo u-g-l-y! Sometimes I would see a boy doing chores outside. He looked a lot like Harry Potter, but then again, everybody looks like Harry Potter to me!!! So. where was I. oh yes, I'm very excited about going to Hogwarts but I'm also very sad to be leaving. What will KiKi do without me? Most of all I wonder what Hogwarts will be like??? Is it gonna be creepy? Or cheerful? Are the kids there snobs or are they nice? Tons of questions fill my mind!! Well. I guess for now I'll have to look on the bright side. I'm going to meet Harry Potter!!! I am sooo hopeless :D Ha ha ha ha ha! Well it's going to take a while to find Lavender so I better go. Hmmm I think I know where to find her. I'll try to write late. CUL!!! (C U Later!)  
Lily Girl 


	4. Later on The Train

Later on The Train  
Well, I seem to have made it all right!! I was the first person at the station besides one family, they were a family of redheads consisting of a mother, a father, 2 girls, and four boys who each turned towards me as I strode into the station with my cart of stuff. I could tell they were a family of wizards because of the beautiful snowy owl I could see caged on top of one of the trunks. But 2 of the kids seemed out of place, 1 boy had unkempt black hair, and 1 girl had long sort of frizzy brown hair. The boy looked a lot like Harry Potter, he had green eyes and all. They seemed to be waiting between platforms 9 and 10, and as far as I could see platform 9 ¾. So I gathered up my courage and walked towards the mother and asked her in a sweet voice, "Um, excuse me, do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" "It's right through that barriet," she said, "but it's not open yet." She added with a sigh. "Are you new to Hogwarts?" She asked questioningly, "You don't look like a first year." "Ohh, I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons, " I said proudly. "Fifth year?" Questioned a red haired boy about my age who was stanfing nex to the Harry P. look a like. "Um, I think so." "Well you better get your cart Deary, the platform is opening." The mother broke in. I dashed over to my cart and wheeled it to the barrier. "You go first," Offered the Harry P. look a like. "Thanks, " I said in my boy charming tone. I then pushed my cart five feet from the barrier then looked back at their mother who nodded and urged me to go on. I took a deep breath and headed at breakneck speed toward the barrier while thinking, "This is going to hurt." I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in front of a large scarlet steam engiene labeled "The Hogwarts Express" I boarded the train cautiously because I'm not very used to trains. Then I found a compartment I liked and shoved all my stuff into it. I sat down and started to read my book to try to pass time before the train would leave. As time passed, people started pouring into the Hogwarts Express. I heard a knok on the door and looked up to see one of the girl redheads. She said her name was Ginny and she was very nice. We started moving just a few minutes ago it was really weird because everything outside my window is just a blur of darkness. Well, I gotta go, someone is coming.  
-Lily 


	5. Later, Still on The Train

Later Still on The Train  
It was the Harry Potter look alike and the girl with the frizzy brown hair and the red haired boy that I talked to earlier!!! They introduced themselves, and this is how it went..  
I was sitting there pretending to read a book, (I had hidden my diary and grabbed the closest book to me), and they stepped into my compartment and this is what they said:  
"Ginny told me that you were sitting here and, ummmmm."The red head started and couldn't seen to finish his sentence.  
"We came to say hi and welcome you to Hogwarts," The girl finished promptly. She nudged the Harry Potter look alike.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, um. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," He spoke as I shook hands with Hermione and Ron, "And I am Harry Potter." He looked down at his shoes. My face started to get hot and I had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping. "May I ask who you are?" He questioned looking at my surprised face.  
"Oh, sorry, um, I'm Lily- er- Lily Mac Entire ," I replied stumbling over my words.  
"Oh I've read about you!! You were the youngest girl to ever play for Beuxbatons, never mind a seeker!!!" Hermione practically screamed.  
"Yeah, um, that's me," I spoke sort of tentatively. She was sort of scaring me. I could also tell that Harry and Ron had absolutely no idea what Hermione was talking about.  
"Can we, um, well, um, we, um," Ron stammered Harry saved him by cutting in, "I think what the stutter-king over here is trying to ask is if we can hang out with you for awhile?"  
"Sure!" Like I would pass up a chance to spend time with the famous Harry Potter? So they sat with me and we talked (I mostly asked questions about Hogwarts) and halfway through a conversation about Quidditch, the door opened. Three people stood in the doorway, One of them I knew, it was that pain in the butt, Draco Malfoy and his two thugs.  
"Why, hey there Lily," He said casually, "I never thought I'd see the day. The famous Harry Potter and Lily Mac Entire sitting next to each other. Boo Hoo, get me a tissue I'm going to cry!" His two sidekicks roared with laughter.  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," I muttered, "You are such an idiot." I held my hand in front of my face to inspect my fingernails.  
"What are you going to do about it, Mrs. Potter, oh that's going to far, Malfoy," I said through my clenched teeth. I reached over and into my trunk and pulled out my wand. Behind Malfoy hung a lantern and I pointed my wand at it and shouted "accio!" It came flying towards me and hit Malfoy really hard on the back of the head and he fell over. I then cast a body binding spell on him so that he couldn't get up.  
After Malfoys friends, Crabbe and Goyle, dragged him away, Ron asked, "How do you know Malfoy?" I told him that I'd tell him later because we had to change into our robes. Well, I G2G. Bye  
(~Lily~( 


	6. Later That Night

Later That Night  
We arrived at the castle around 7:00 p.m. We left our stuff in the train and headed towards the castle. We had to get into these horseless carriages (no, I do not mean cars) that would take us to the castle of Hogwarts. After climbing a flight of stairs we came into the Dining Hall. There were four huge tables for each of the four Houses, there was a slightly smaller fifth table for the Professors. The four house tables each had a banner hanging over it. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went to the table with the banner of a fierce red and gold lion. I was told to stand among the first years and I was confused because, well, I'm not a first year! Suddenly the whole hall went quiet. I looked up at the head table and saw Albus Dumbledore standing up in the middle. He had started making a speech of Welcome. He finished his speech by saying, "As you all know very well, The Forest is forbidden to all students. NO EXCEPTIONS." He said that looking mostly at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a pair of identical red haired twins with a mischievous glint in their eyes. He continued, "Also, on a lighter note, we have a new fifth year at our school. She has transferred here from Beauxbatons and I hope you will make her feel at home here." What seemed like a million pairs of eyes shifted to me. Dumbledore than spoke, "Lily Mac Entire, would you please come here?" I made my way to the front of the room to Dumbledore.  
"Yes, Professor?" I questioned formally.  
"I am going to have you be sorted before the first years so sit down on this stool," He gestured to the stool next to him, "so you can be sorted." I sat down and waited. He put a over-large wizards cap that went over my eyes on my head.  
"Why, hello there," The hat said.  
"Ahhh!" I gasped.  
"Shhh, it's ok. Now. You're a cunning girl aren't you? Yes, I thought so. But you're brave, yes, very brave. I bet you want to be placed in Gryffindor, am I correct?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Ok, here you go, GRYFFINDOR!!!" I silently got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry who was smiling with pleasure.  
We watched the sorting ceremony, it was pretty interesting. When it was time to eat, our food appeared on our plates out of thin air. All of the food was wonderful. The Gryffindor prefect led us to our common room and Hermione and I headed to the room where the fifth year girls slept. Each girl has a four-poster bed with red velvet drapes and canopy. My bed at home is exactly the same except with blue drapes so I felt completely at home here. But something seems wrong. The school has a poltergeist names Peeves and he is knows for causing trouble wherever he goes. Whenever I'm around him, I have the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something very bad is going to happen. Oh yeah! This is how I know Malfoy:  
Last year while I was at the Triwizard Tournament, I saw Malfoy pushing around a little girl. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when an adult came and stopped him and took the little girl away. I turned around to walk back to the Tournament and he followed me, I had that weird prickly feeling on my neck that I get when I think someone is following me and I turned around. When I turned around he almost ran into me. He then asked me out!!! EWWW! I of course said no thanks and he said that I'd be sorry. I walked away.  
Well, That's it. Now, I have to go to sleep, I'm sooo tired!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Authors Note

A/N- I just wanted to say that I worked with another person on this fiction so she deserves some of the credit. She didn't want me to put her name on the fic so I'm not going to say her name.  
  
Oh, and for goodness sakes, REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. September 2nd

September 2nd  
This morning I got my class schedule. I'm taking all the same classes Ron and Hermione are taking. So far, my favorite class is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and my least favorite class is Potions with Professor Snape. He is so creepy. There were all these things floating in jars all around the dungeon where he holds his classes. I sat next to Harry. Professor Snape wasn't the only thing that frightened me today. This morning while we were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, I was eating an apple (I wasn't that hungry) and talking to Hermione about our classes, when suddenly I heard a loud rustling sound above our heads. It made me jump. I looked up to see a bunch of owls pouring into the room. They swooped around trying to find their owners to give them their mail, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two light blurs in the sea of brown heading towards our table. One of the blurs was Lavender!!! She dropped a letter into Harry's (he was sitting next to me) oatmeal. I retrieved it wondering who it was from. It was from Fleur, my cousin!!! She just wanted to know how I liked Hogwarts. After reading the letter, I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write back to her.  
  
"Hey, how do you know Fleur?" Ron demanded while looking over my shoulder as I wrote. I told them about Fleur being my cousin, Harry's face looked puzzeled.  
  
"If you are related to Fleur, that means you're part vela, right?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes, but I only have a few drops of vela blood in me," I bit into my apple, slowly looking down at my letter which I had neatly written in French.  
  
"Oh, wicked, that means you can do that Veela thing, you know? Where you hypnotize a guy and make him fall in love with you?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, no," I shook my head. I didn't want another disaster like the Malfoy incident.  
  
"Please, please, please," Harry and Ron begged me.  
  
"No," I refused. They put on the 'Sad Puppy Dog' faces. I sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok, but just this once," I looked around for someone to try it on which was really hard because hardly anyone was around. Then I noticed something. The seat across from Harry was empty. A devilish smile crossed my face. I got up and strode to the other side of the table and sat in front of him.  
  
"Oh no, not me," Harry slid down in his seat.  
  
"Ok, Harry, you need to relax your brain," I said, "let me concentrate."  
  
I closed my eyes and imagined me and Harry being boyfriend and girlfriend really hard. After a moment of silence, I looked up and Harry said something that made my jaw drop. He said, "Will you marry me?" He just kept saying it over and over again. Hermione peeked over the top of her book and I could see that she was trying really hard not to laugh. The few people that were in the great hall looked at us like we were crazy as Hermione and I started laughing really hard while Ron was trying to keep Harry from saying anything. While he was doing that, Harry looked at Ron and asked him, "Will you marry me?" and at that, everybody in the room started guffawing really loudly.  
  
"Lily! This isn't funny!" Ron squealed, "Make him stop!"  
  
"Ok, Ok," I said and I concentrated on Harry and and snapped my fingers and Harry went back to normal. He even joined in on the laughter when I told him what happened! Well I gotta go, it's getting late. I'll write soon. -Lily 


End file.
